


Star Wars Drabbles

by Raven_Song



Series: Star Wars Oneshots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Bonding, After Mustafar, Ajan Kloss, Anakin is a drama queen, Chewie ships it, Child Luke Skywalker, Cliffhangers, Clone Wars, Confessions, Dancing, Desperate Finn, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Finn is freaking out, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Friends to Lovers, Gingerflower, Grief/Mourning, Hangover, He's panicking poor boy, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hux is a Resistance prisoner, Hux is not a morning person, Implied Kylo Ren/Rey, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insomnia, Jannah needs a nap, Kylo is a cocky bastard, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Nicknames, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan is stressed, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Party, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Protective Connix, Protective Kylo Ren, Rated M for intense makeouts, Rose needs a nap, Rose stuns Hux, Sad Obi-Wan Kenobi, Secret Relationship, Senator Leia Organa, Sleepy Cuddles, Smuggler Han Solo, Space Mom Leia Organa, Stormpilot, Stubborn Rey (Star Wars), Talking to machines, Tasers, Teasing, hanleia, it's not going to be resolved I'm sorryyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Song/pseuds/Raven_Song
Summary: Little drabbles from prompts I find on Pinterest! If there are any prompts or characters you want to see, pls request them in the comments!Updates sporadically for now
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Star Wars Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601797
Comments: 19
Kudos: 24





	1. Coffee is bitter (but your lips are sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt: “You know, I hear you talking, but I still don’t have my coffee.”
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine alone
> 
> This was a BLAST to write. I need more Kylux in my life!
> 
> This is the closest I've gotten to writing smut so far, so I hope I did our boys justice!
> 
> Comments and kudos feed this poor writer's soul! I love you all so much. Thanks for reading ^^

Hux hated mornings. But of course the bloody rebels just _had_ to capture one of their warehouses in the middle of the night. All of the officers gathered around the glossy black table were in various states of disarray. Hux had barely had the time to run a damp comb through his hair. He snuck a glance at the man across from him.

Ren’s curly hair was wild and unkept, one side distinctly flattened from where he had slept on it. There were circles under his eyes. He hadn’t even attempted to dress appropriately, simply threw his cloak over a black jumper.

He caught Hux’s eye and a ghost of a smile traced the man’s lips. 

Hux glowered.

A young man in a rumpled uniform explained the urgency of the transmission. Hux was barely listening. His fragmented focus was on the man sitting casually with his boots propped up on the table. He was insufferable when he was like this. The picture of the cocky flyboy he had dreamed of being before the Jedi and the Sith had sunk their claws into him.

The officer’s voice was harsh on Hux’s ears and he tilted his head away surreptitiously. Ren caught him staring. And _winked._ Hux’s neck warmed. He watched Ren lift a finger and tap at a spot under his ear. What in the blazes was he- _oh._

Hux’s own hand mirrored the movement. He stilled as his fingers brushed over the spot and found it tender and aching. Ren’s smile grew as he turned back to the officer.

“Sir?”

“Let them have their supplies. Our next strike will be crucial. We can’t let ourselves be distracted by a small loss of dignity. Isn’t that right, General?”

“You know, Supreme Leader,” Hux growled. “I hear you talking, but I still don’t have my caf.” Ren laughed silently.

“It appears you need it. Rough night, Hux?” The memory of desperate lips against his skin and his hands tangled in dark hair rushed into his mind. Hux felt the warmth suffuse his ears.

“I could say the same for you, _sir._ ”

At that precise moment, a droid entered the room with a tray of caf. Hux gratefully accepted his, taking a massive sip to hide his face. When he finally set the mug down, Ren was still staring at him.

“Right then, meeting adjourned.” He groaned gratefully and rolled his shoulders as the other officers filed out with yawns and stretches. Downing the rest of his caf, Hux stood up to follow them out. The doors shut in his face.

“Now now, General,” the voice breathed into his hair. “We’re not done yet.” Hux shivered.

“We are.” Ren laughed.

“Are you angry, Hux?”

“Since you made me look like a fool? Absolutely.” Hux turned to face him only to find them nose to nose. He stepped back, or at least he tried to- he had forgotten the door.

“That’s not what I saw,” Ren rumbled, his eyes dark and heated. 

“What did you see, then?” Hux challenged.

“Let me show you.” Ren’s mouth fit over Hux’s. Hux’s hands found their way into dark hair and earned him a moan. Hands fisted in shirts and then he was up against the wall and groaning into Ren’s mouth.

Maybe mornings were alright after all.


	2. Hold me (till I fall asleep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose had been awake for fifty-two hours straight running damage control on the _Falcon_. And then she was crying in the arms of her beautiful best friend Kaydel Ko Connix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt: "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyways."
> 
> I ship these two so much. I love Billie and Kelly so much and wish their characters had been given more time in TROS. 
> 
> My Rose HC is that she talks to all of the machines she's working on. Gentle words of encouragement, telling them stories about her adventures on the _Falcon_.

Rose rubbed at her eyes. She was exhausted, coming off of fifty-two hours straight running damage control on the _Falcon._ The others had gone to sleep ages ago. Rey was curled up in the corner. Finn and Poe were propped against a wall, limbs akimbo so they looked like a human knot. Rose shook her head fondly before shuffling off.

As she walked, her fingertips trailed against the corridor wall. She found herself, as was often the case, talking to the ship.

“Hey, old girl. Thank you for holding together. We really appreciate it. I know it isn’t easy keeping up with us. But you did good today. We both did.” Rose patted the wall. A yawn forced its way out of her, eye-watering and bone-cracking. “Time for us to get some rest.”

By now, she had reached the door to the crew’s quarters. She was greeted by a nest of wild blonde hair above bleary brown eyes. Rose cringed. 

Kaydel Ko Connix was Rose’s best friend in the Resistance. She was fierce, brave, and to Rose’s surprise, had a wicked sense of humor. 

“Sorry,” Rose whispered, cheeks tinging with the embarrassment of being caught talking to the ship. “I didn’t know you were in there.” Kaydel shrugged.

“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyways.” She stepped out into the hallway, to join Rose. “Do you talk to the _Falcon_ often?”

“Yeah. Not just the _Falcon,_ though. All machines. I just want to encourage them. Tell them that I see how hard they work and that I appreciate it.” Rose shook her head. “I know it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid. Actually, I think it’s kind of adorable.” Rose stared. There had been more of this, recently. Rose would be her quirky self and Kay would make some off-hand comment. 

“I was headed back here to get some sleep. I probably won’t sleep well, but I should at least try.”

“Worried?”

“Always.” Rose’s smile was sad. “Paige always used to say that I should invent a way to turn my worry into energy. She used to say I could power all of Coruscant by myself.” Her cheeks were wet. She hadn’t meant to cry, but the lack of sleep and the stress of the mission wore her down and she was sobbing in the middle of the hallway. 

Kaydel’s arms wrapped around her shoulders. Rose buried her face in her neck, leaning into the embrace. When her knees gave way, Kay guided them gently down to the cold floor.

“I just miss her so much,” Rose sobbed. Kay stroked her hair.

“I know, Rosie. It’s gonna be okay, I promise. Paige would be so proud of you.” That set her off again. Kaydel’s hands rubbed at her back, grounding and soothing her. Rose cried until she couldn’t cry anymore.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Kaydel smiled sweetly as she brushed the tears from Rose’s face. “You’ve been taking care of other people. Let me take care of you for a change.” She helped Rose to her feet and guided her to a bed.

Minutes later, Chewie peered in. Rose was snoring softly, with Kay wrapped protectively around her. The Wookie nodded to himself knowingly. He closed the door, leaving the girls be. For the first time in months, Rose’s sleep was peaceful and serene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos feed this poor author's soul! Thank you so much for reading.


	3. An unexpected meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage Hux wakes up on the floor of a Resistance base with no memory of how he got there. What he does know is the woman standing over him is angry as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: "Why am I on the ground?"
> 
> Rose and Hux is a fun pair to play with! I wish we had gotten more scenes with them together. I promise there will be more Gingerflower down the line, but I want to get to some other characters first!

_What happened? Why couldn’t he move his arms?_

Hux’s brain was full of fog. He blinked, willing his eyes to make sense of what he was seeing. It wasn’t the sleek black and white of one of his _Star Destroyers._ It was a dull silver metal. Ancient looking, slightly greened from time.

He blinked again. There was something else. A silhouette. Dark hair. Round face. Brows drawn tightly together in a look of utter disdain. She (for it was definitely a woman) was standing over him with her arms crossed.

“Welcome back.” 

Hux opened his mouth for a venomous retort. Instead, what came out was: “Why am I on the ground?”

“I stunned you. That’s also why you can’t move.” Ah. That explained why he couldn’t feel his legs.

“Why exactly did you stun me? There are consequences for assaulting a General-”

“I stunned you because you tried to escape. And I won’t face consequences. I’ll get commended.” That made even less sense to Hux’s dazed brain. The girl smiled thinly. “Welcome to the Resistance.”

 _Oh no. No, no._ Hux couldn’t be at the Resistance base! How in the blazes did he get here?

“Who are you?”

“I’m the one who helped Finn break onto your ship before the Battle of Crait. The one who stopped him from sacrificing himself against the canon down on the planet.”

“Ah, yes. A friend of the traitor FN-2187-”

“His _name,_ ” she interrupted. “Is Finn.”

“-and evidently a very important member of the Resistance. Why else would you be relegated to guarding prisoners?” She faltered.

“I volunteered.”

“Out of the goodness of your heart, no doubt.”

Hands gripped the front of Hux’s uniform and dragged him up until the girl’s nose was nearly touching his. Hux was stunned by the abrupt action and more than a little impressed with her strength.

“My sister died defending our fleet,” she snarled. “You ordered the attack on the base on D’Qar. Paige was killed in the bombing run. She saved all of us from _you._ This is my way of honoring her sacrifice.” 

She dropped him unceremoniously. The air left his lungs in a pained _oof._ She was still glaring daggers at him. Clearly, the loss of her sister hadn’t healed yet. He cleared his throat awkwardly, the words halting and strange.

“I’m sorry.” A brow quirked. “About your sister,” he clarified. Her face slackened in surprise. Whatever she had expected him to say, it wasn’t that. She searched for any ounce of insincerity. She found nothing. 

She sat on a crate nearby, turning the stun-gun over in her hands. When she met Hux’s eyes again, that hostility was gone, replaced with caution.

“Thank you.” An awkward pause. “She was kind. And caring. Always put other people first.”

“My mother was the same,” Hux found himself saying. “She came from nothing, but she gave everything. She died when I was young.” 

“I’m sorry,” the girl whispered. The silence hung around them for a long moment. Hux could feel the prickle of sensation returning to his limbs.

“I’m Rose.” _Rose._ A lovely name. It suited her, he decided. She had the warmth for it.

“Under different circumstances, I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you, Rose.” She laughed. Stars, when was the last time he’d made someone laugh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos keep me going! Thank you so much for reading ^^


	4. We never say what we want to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force connects Rey and Ben after a hard day. He flops down in her bed and they have an honest conversation about Hux and attachments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: "You met me at a very strange time in my life."
> 
> Not quite Reylo, but a little bit! I like the idea of Rey and Ben having casual Force chats between TLJ and TROS. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so the mistakes are mine alone ^^

Rey was alone in her room when she felt it. The ripple in the Force that connected her and Ben. His emotions reached her first; a tangled knot of annoyance, frustration and exhaustion. He looked like he hadn’t slept. His hair was mussed and there were dark circles under his eyes. Ben let out a mighty groan and face-plant onto her bed.

“Rough day?” she couldn’t help but ask. His face was buried in her sheets and slightly muffled. Had he flopped into his own bed, wherever he was?

“I’ve never wanted to punch Hux in the face more than I do right now.” Rey winced. She disliked Hux, but Ben absolutely _loathed_ the man. 

“Is he interfering with your leadership?” Ben nodded. “I’m sorry. That can’t be easy.”

“He’s second-guessing every move I make. Apparently I have ulterior motives in favor of the Resistance.”

“Because of General Organa?” Rey asked carefully. Ben turned his head until he was looking at her.

“No. Because of you.” Rey nearly fell out of her chair.

“What?”

“Hux believes that my- attachment to you means that I want to defect and join you.” Rey could feel her cheeks coloring.

“ _What?_ ”

“According to him, I’m madly in love with you.” 

“Are you?” Ben held her gaze for a long moment.

“I don’t know. You’re certainly the only person I find remotely interesting.”

“I’ve tried to kill you. Twice,” she pointed out. Ben shrugged.

“After I kidnapped you and invaded your mind. It was a fair reaction.” Rey laughed. A ghost of a smile flitted across his face. There and gone. Too short, but thrilling.

“I suppose there’s also this,” she gestured between them. Neither of them really knew what to do about their connection. It happened whether they wanted it to or not. After a few tense moths, both Rey and Ben decided to just accept it.

“There is.” His voice was tight. Rey winced. She knew that after the incident on the _Supremacy_ any discussion of their respective pleas had been avoided by both of them. Those wounds were too fresh. She scrambled for another topic, one that steered clear of these complicated emotions.

“So, does that mean there’s no one else interesting in your life?” Ben’s eyebrow raised and Rey felt the blush on her cheeks. She didn’t look away, though.

“There never has been. Being Snoke’s apprentice didn’t leave much room for- distractions.” He considered her. “You met me at a very strange time in my life.”

“Did I?”

“I was torn between the light and the dark. The Jedi and the Sith. My family and the First Order. You threw all of that into question. You became a constant. The one anchor I have. A fixed point in space.”

“I’m not holding you to anything. You made that perfectly clear.” The words tasted bitter in her mouth. She regretted them as soon as she saw the hurt on Ben’s face. He pushed himself up off of the bed, turning to face her with an urgent gleam in his eye.

“There’s something I need to tell you. Rey-”

Ben vanished abruptly. A scream bubbled up in Rey’s throat but she choked it down. _Damn it._ She was alone again in her small room on Ajan Kloss with more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos help me immensely! Thank you so much for reading


	5. Battle Strategies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan does not approve of Anakin's battle strategy. Especially when said strategy involves using a Force-suspended ship as a makeshift bridge across a ravine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt: "That's almost the exact opposite of what I meant."
> 
> In honor of that amazing scene from today's TCW episode I thought I'd mix things up with a little Clone Wars-era drabble featuring our favorite boys Obi-Wan and Anakin. I love these two so much. I absolutely plan on more prequel and original trilogy drabbles in the near future!

Obi-Wan was used to Anakin’s unique interpretation of battle strategies. It was one of the quirks that made his former padawan the Jedi he was. His tactics were reckless, dangerous, and overly confident. More often than not these ridiculous plots succeeded. This time, though, Obi-Wan highly doubted Anakin’s actions would end in anything less than destruction.

“Anakin, this is madness! It’s never going to work.” he called up. Anakin ignored him, instead focusing on the ship he was holding midair. He was concentrating on the Force, holding the ship steady while Captain Rex and his troopers sprinted across it. It solved the problem of how to cross the ravine that stretched in front of them, but it didn’t account for the Separatist forces in the canyon below.

“Hurry, Rex,” Anakin urged. “Before they see-”

A blast struck the cliffs to their right. Anakin’s concentration faltered, and for a moment the ship tipped and Obi-Wan could only watch as the men lost their footing and began to slide. But Anakin recovered and the ship righted itself. Obi-Wan sagged with relief.

The Separatist forces fired, the beams from their blasters tearing at the ship’s hull. Rex was safe now, the last of his men mere steps behind him. Anakin looked to Obi-Wan.

“Your turn, Master.”

He balked. “Absolutely not. I’ll jump.” Another shell crashed nearby, the explosion rocking them. Anakin shot Obi-Wan a look.

“If you think you can doge every single blaster, be my guest. But the ship offers cover.” 

Obi-Wan sighed. “I have a very bad feeling about this,” he grumbled. But he stepped off of the ledge and onto the metal hull. He took two steps forward and then turned. “How are you going to get across?”

Anakin shrugged with that devil-may-care smile. “I’ll figure something out.”

Obi-Wan shuffled carefully across the ship’s wing, wrapping himself in the Force in case a blaster bolt or rogue missile came too close. Across the ravine, Rex and his men were trading fire with the droids below.

_Trust in the Force,_ Obi-Wan told himself. _Trust in Anakin._ He let his shoulders drop. His friend would never allow him to fall. Anakin would always be there for Obi-Wan.   
His boots touched solid ground and he huffed in relief. Anakin was still holding the ship in the air, sweat dripping down his brow from the effort.

“You need to move, sir!” Rex shouted. “They’ve brought out a missile launcher!” 

_That was it._

“Anakin, let me hold the ship. You need to move. Now!” Obi-Wan’s hands were outstretched, the thrum of the Force resonating in his palms.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin yelled. His eyes met Obi-Wan’s. “Trust me.”

Anakin sprinted across the ship. He made it halfway before he let go and the metal beneath his feet lurched sickeningly. Anakin doubled his speed. It wasn’t enough. Obi-Wan’s heart dropped as Anakin reached the end of the nearest wing, already so far below them. _Too far._ He leapt into the air reaching out. 

Without hesitation, Obi-Wan pulled him with the Force. He set the Jedi down carefully, as though he were a fragile thing and not the battle-hardened General.

“See, Master? I made it across just fine.” Anakin dusted himself off cheerfully.

Obi-Wan gave him a scathing look. “That’s almost the exact opposite of what I meant, Anakin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and kudos help me to know what you want to see more of and encourage me to keep this drabble trail a-rollin'!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ^^


	6. Bring him home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey confesses to Leia the truth about Snoke's death and her connection with Ben Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: "I should have told you a while ago."
> 
> I needed to write this as a little catharsis to myself. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine alone
> 
> RIP Carrie Fisher, you are my general, my princess, my hero. This is for you

“Master Organa. There’s something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you a while ago.” Leia smiled warmly at Rey, patting the spot beside her.

“Of course, Rey. Come. Sit.” She did, her hands running over the gauzy fabric of her wraps. A nervous tick. Rey took a deep breath, remembering all Leia had taught her. Control. Peace. Balance. 

Okay. She could do this.

“Before Crait, I wasn’t on Ahch-To. I was on board the _Supremacy._ ” Rey saw the flicker of shock in Leia’s face, but it was immediately smoothed over with a regal calm.

“Did they capture you on your way back to us?” Leia asked, her voice steady and emotionless. It reminded Rey of Ben. _Like mother, like son._

“No. I went to him.” Rey sighed shakily. “Something happened. After Starkiller Base, he and I shared a connection. We could see each other as solid and clear as I see you now, even though there were lightyears between us. I went to the _Supremacy_ because I thought I could turn him back to the light. I could feel the conflict in him. And then I was brought before Snoke-” Rey trailed off, the memory of that pain lancing through her memories like lightning.

Beside her, Leia tensed. Her hand reached up to cup Rey’s face in a gesture of motherly concern. Rey took the older woman’s hand in her own.

“He tortured me,” she confessed. “He wanted me to give up the Resistance. To give up Luke. Snoke said that he was the one who bridged our minds. He- he was so strong.”Rey took a deep breath and continued. “Snoke ordered Ben to kill me. But he didn’t. He saved me.” 

Leia’s eyes glistened with tears. Her hand was at her mouth, her cane falling forgotten to the forest floor. Something about her looked brighter. The Force around her flared in blazing glory, radiating joy and love and _hope._ It was dazzling, and Rey couldn’t help but be caught up in it too.

“Oh my boy,” she whispered. “My son is still out there.” Rey squeezed Leia’s hand in reassurance.

“He is. Ben and I fought Snoke’s guards together. It was like we were one person and not two. I can’t explain it, but it felt right. Like this was where we had meant to be all along. Fighting side by side.” Rey looked away sharply, feeling the burn of tears rise in her eyes. “He asked me to join him. To rule the galaxy by his side.” The desperation in his voice had haunted her dreams every night. 

“You care about my son.” Rey gasped quietly. That hadn’t been the question she expected, but she didn’t deny it. Leia bracketed both of Rey’s hands in her own. “Rey, what you’ve told me. It gives me hope that my son will return. Thank you.”

A weight lifted from Rey’s shoulders. One less secret to keep.

“Thank you, Master. For understanding. And for not being upset that I hadn’t told you earlier.” Leia laughed and Rey joined her. She let herself be pulled into Leia’s welcoming embrace.

“When you see my son again,” Leia whispered against her hair softly. “Tell him that I love him.” 

“I promise,” she whispered. “I’ll bring him back to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are incredibly helpful! Thank you so much for reading you lovely bean you ^^


	7. Announcement

I'm so sorry I haven't been posting this week! I'm having a rough time with mental health right now so I'm afraid this drabble challenge I've issued myself is going to have to wait a while. I love you all so much, thank you for supporting and understanding me <3

~Kat


	8. A most desperate hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, Jannah,” Finn begged her. “You have to help me.” She had never seen him look so desperate and lost. It was almost sad, if she weren’t so exhausted and annoyed.
> 
> “Finn, you told me this was life or death.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. 
> 
> “It _is_ life or death!” He insisted. She shook her head, exasperated.
> 
> “No, Finn. Life or death is riding orbaks onto a Star Destroyer. _This_ is planning a proposal.” She pointed at the small box in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: "I can't believe you dragged me into this."
> 
> Some adorable love-addled Finn for you! Jannah is a cool character and I really wish we had gotten more time to know her. Well, at least we have fanfiction!
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine

Jannah blinked. This wasn’t actually happening, was it? This couldn’t be why Finn had dragged her from her quarters in the wee hours of the morning and brought her deep into the lush jungle. She shivered in the breeze, drawing the shawl around her shoulders. What time was it, anyway? It was just about sunrise, judging by the line of pale grey on the horizon. Far too early to be awake. Jannah realized that someone was talking to her. Biting back a yawn, she forced herself to focus on the increasingly frantic man in front of her.

“Please, Jannah,” Finn begged her. “You have to help me.” She had never seen him look so desperate and lost. It was almost sad, if she weren’t so exhausted and annoyed.

“Finn, you told me this was life or death.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“It _is_ life or death!” He insisted. She shook her head, exasperated.

“No, Finn. Life or death is riding orbaks onto a Star Destroyer. _This_ is planning a proposal.” She pointed at the small box in his hand. He glanced down at it before shoving it into his pocket again. 

“Come on, J. You’ve got to help me with this. Rey is on a mission, Rose is busy with the Senate and I don’t trust Beaumont to catch a dead porg. You’re my friend and I trust you, Jannah.” 

By the Force, the general was actually _pleading_ with her. Maybe this was more serious than she thought. There were deep circles under his eyes that made him look ancient. Had he even slept the last week while Poe was away? Something inside of her twinged. He was her friend, and she cared about him. The least she could do was try to talk some sense back into him.

Jannah reached for him. “Finn, it’s four in the morning. Go back to bed. We can sort this all out later, yeah?”

He brushed her hand away and staggered backwards. Stars, he was practically vibrating with worry.

“I can’t wait. Poe is due to land at eight. This has to be perfect. He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and he deserves the best.” Finn looked down at his hands. “I want to be the best that I can for him.”

Jannah smiled to herself. This poor boy was so far in love that he couldn’t see it. She and Rose had been giggling about it for weeks. Both Finn and Poe were anxious around each other. Poe had a new habit of fiddling with his mother’s ring during meetings. Finn was constantly turning something over in his pocket. 

_Oh these poor idiots,_ Jannah thought. _So afraid of messing it all up that they can’t see what’s right in front of them._ But the generals were perfect for each other and the look Finn was giving her was so forlorn and despondent that she finally relented.

“Fine. I’ll help you. But! You owe me.” At her words, the tension drained out of him. Finn leaped and whooped, smacking her on the shoulder with glee. 

“Thank you, Jannah. You’re the best.” She grinned.

“I can’t believe you dragged me into this,” she told him as she looped her arm through his. “Now, let’s go plan a proposal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being patient with me! This past week has been unusually rough (being an empath during a crisis sucks ass), but I'm working on some strategies so I can keep doing what I'm doing! I really appreciate your support. It means more to me than I can put into words. As always, comments and kudos help me immensely! Thank you for bearing with my nonsense, lovelies ^^


	9. The promise (of a broken man)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the pram next to him, baby Luke slept soundly. His tiny fist was balled, a gesture that reminded Obi-Wan of Anakin. Seeing traces of his apprentice, his _best friend_ in this sleeping infant broke something within him. 
> 
> He buried his face in his hands. 
> 
> And sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: "I will protect you with my life."
> 
> I saw this prompt and KNEW it was Obi-Wan talking to baby Luke. I'm so sorry that this hurts, but I needed this. I love you Obi-Wan, you deserved so much better.

Obi-Wan collapsed into the nearest seat, the fatigue of the past twenty-four hours catching up with him. His robes were stained with soot and ash and blood. He couldn’t escape the reek of Mustafar. It followed him, wherever he went. Including his transport. He wanted nothing more than to shed his singed clothing and climb in the ‘fresher, but alas he wasn’t given the chance. Besides, there was someone relying on him now.

In the pram next to him, baby Luke slept soundly. His tiny fist was balled, a gesture that reminded Obi-Wan of Anakin. Seeing traces of his apprentice, his _best friend_ in this sleeping infant broke something within him. 

He buried his face in his hands. 

And sobbed.

Everything had changed. The Republic had fallen. Darth Sidious was now Emperor Palpatine. The Jedi had been slaughtered without mercy. Anakin Skywalker had fallen to the Dark Side and Padmé Amidala had died giving birth to their children. Once again, Obi-Wan had lost everything and everyone he loved.

His sobs must have disturbed Luke, because the air was rent with the angry wail of a newborn. Dashing away the tears, Obi-Wan reached into the pram and took the boy into his arms, rocking him gently.

“Hush, little one,” he crooned. Luke continued to wail, his face screwed up in displeasure. “It will be alright, Luke. The Force will be with you. Always.” 

Obi-Wan let the Force within him flow over the infant. Luke’s fists uncurled, his face relaxed in awe. He reached out to the Force, trying to grasp at whatever the soothing current was. Already, the boy was attempting to use his fledgling connection to the Force. 

Obi-Wan wondered if Leia was as strong as her brother. Of course she was. She was Anakin’s daughter, after all. But Bail would raise her in her mother’s honor. There was a part of Obi-Wan that rejoiced that the legacy of his dearest friends would live on in their children.

Luke reached out, his chubby fingers catching on Obi-Wan’s robes. He smiled down at the boy. The Jedi Order forbade attachments, but they were gone. A warmth spread through him. _Love._ Obi-Wan loved this child, just as he had loved Anakin. He knew in that moment that there was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep Luke Skywalker safe.

“You’re going to meet your family, young one. They’re good people, and they’ll take care of you. You must be strong, Luke. Your life won’t be an easy one. I only wish that it is a good life. That’s what your father would have wanted.” Obi-Wan swallowed. “And when the day comes that you must learn who you are and learn of the Force, I will be there to guide you.”

Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to the infant’s forehead. They were nearly to Tatooine, now. This journey would end and Luke would be safe with the Lars’. He would find a homestead nearby. Somewhere remote, where he could be alone with his pain and his ghosts. As the ship dropped out of lightspeed, Obi-Wan looked down at the gurgling child in his arms and made a vow.

“I will protect you with my life.” He thought of Padmé and Anakin, the life they had dreamed of and fought for until the end. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm crying too
> 
> Comments and kudos are amazing. Thank you all for the support ^^ I'm sorry for the pain


	10. Dance with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey guys, you know this is a party, right?” he asked them, hands on his hips. “Let loose! Have a little fun.”
> 
> “I am having fun,” Rey quipped. Poe shrugged.
> 
> “If you say so. But I think it would be more fun to dance.”
> 
> “That sounds amazing!” Rose squealed. Poe smiled at her fondly. And then offered his hand to _Finn._
> 
> “Well, General? Can I have this dance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: "Can I have this dance?"
> 
> I've been writing a lot of angst so I thought I'd try to lighten things up with a little Finnpoe fluff! You KNOW these boys would totally slow dance with each other at the victory party
> 
> Unbeta'd per usual

Ajan Kloss was alive with light and life. Someone had strung up the field lanterns up on poles, casting a warm glow on the bare ground. There were drinks and music aplenty. Finn had never seen anything like it. He took a deep breath, appreciating the cool night air and the energy rolling off of the crowd. They’d done it. They’d won.

He was off to the side with Rose and Rey, his arms slung around their shoulders as they watched their comrades take up a brisk dance.

“What do we do now?” Rose asked.

“I guess we live our lives and keep fighting the good fight,” he replied.

“Yeah, but what do you want to _do_ with your life? When you imagine your future, what’s it like?” 

Finn could feel his cheeks color as his gaze immediately snagged on Poe. He was laughing with Zorii and Snap, clearly more than a little tipsy. He had barely admitted his feelings to himself. Hell, he didn’t even know if Poe liked him back. Then Poe’s gaze met his own and Finn felt the flush spread down his neck as the pilot swaggered over.

“Hey guys, you know this is a party, right?” he asked them, hands on his hips. “Let loose! Have a little fun.”

“I am having fun,” Rey quipped. Poe shrugged.

“If you say so. But I think it would be more fun to dance.”

“That sounds amazing!” Rose squealed. Poe smiled at her fondly. And then offered his hand to _Finn._

“Well, General? Can I have this dance?”

“Yeah,” Finn replied, his fingers entwining with Poe’s. “You can.”

Finn was mindful of Poe’s injured arm as they swayed gently to the music. His head nestled on Poe’s shoulder. He could feel Poe’s breath on his neck and he shivered. 

This is what he had been fighting for. Safety, security. _Love._

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just thinking about the future.” He could feel Poe’s breath stutter against him.

“I’ve been in this fight my whole life,” Poe murmured. “I don’t know what I am without it.” Finn’s grip tightened in a reassuring squeeze.

“A good man, a loyal friend, and the best damn pilot in the galaxy. You could help with the Senate and the New Republic. Or you could find a way to keep flying across the galaxy. Hell, you could open a piloting school if you really wanted.”

“What about you, Finn? What do you want your future to be?”There was something strange in Poe’s voice. Something shy. Poe Dameron was many things, but he wasn’t shy.

“I think,” Finn said carefully. “That I want my life to be happy. I never had a family, never really got a chance to do anything I wanted to. I want to help people, however I can.”

“And you want a family?”

“I do.” Finn’s voice was a rasp. His heart thundered in his chest. Poe pulled back to look him in the eyes. He was calculating something and Finn was nervous so he opened his mouth to ask-

And then Poe’s lips were on his and Finn was leaning into the kiss. He was smiling when Poe pulled away.

“Let’s see what the future brings,” Poe murmured dreamily. Finn grinned at him. And then pulled him for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our sweet boys! Comments and kudos keep me going. Thank you so much for reading!


	11. Rest, for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you been sleeping?” She blinked.
> 
> “I don’t see why that’s any of your business.”
> 
> “You need sleep, Rey.” Her breath hitched when he said her name. Kylo ignored the giddy flutter of his own breath, forcing his pulse to stay steady and calm, the way that Luke had taught him all those years ago.
> 
> “I can sleep when I’m dead,” she told him right before a yawn overcame her.
> 
> Right, that was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: "I can sleep when I'm dead."
> 
> A little domestic(ish) Reylo for you on this Daylight Savings day! I'm honestly surpised I have enough of a brain to write coherently today ^^"
> 
> Unbeta'd so be kind ^^

The Force thrummed in the way it always did when she was near. Kylo sighed, preparing to take the onslaught of her rage as he always did. When he turned, there she was. Her back was turned to him, hunched over his desk working on something.

“I don’t have time for this,” she announced without even sparing him a glance.

“Well, until we figure out what this is, you’re stuck with me until the connection fades.”

“Brilliant,” she muttered. “Just what I need.”

Kylo frowned. This wasn’t like her. The Force radiating off of her was sharpened by annoyance, rage and exhaustion. Not like Kylo slept much either. It was difficult to get a good night’s sleep when there was a Sith lord whispering in your mind. 

Even now, in the wake of Snoke’s death, he couldn’t find any relief. Instead of Snoke’s voice, Kylo was haunted by Rey. Her pleas and curses rocked his dreams. He could never escape her. 

Cautious, he stepped around the side of the desk. Rey glowered at him. She looked- horrible. Her skin was paler than it should be, wan and drawn. The circles under her eyes were deep and bruised. Kylo sucked in a breath.

“Have you been sleeping?” She blinked.

“I don’t see why that’s any of your business.”

“You need sleep, Rey.” Her breath hitched when he said her name. Kylo ignored the giddy flutter of his own breath, forcing his pulse to stay steady and calm, the way that Luke had taught him all those years ago.

“I can sleep when I’m dead,” she told him right before a yawn overcame her.

Right, that was it.

He dropped his hand to the desk with a _thud._ Rey jumped in her seat, a flicker of fear in her eyes. _She’s your enemy,_ Kylo lied to himself. _You shouldn’t help her._ But he was starting to believe that part of himself less and less. 

He offered Rey his hand.

“Please,” he whispered. “Come to bed.” She reached out with the Force, probing his mind for any trace of insincerity. Kylo let her. She wouldn’t find any. Standing slowly, Rey looked from his proffered hand to his face. When her hand finally settled in his, Kylo sagged with relief. 

She let him lead her over to the bed, sitting down on its edge. He knelt beside her, searching her face for- he didn’t really know what. Something like he had seen in her eyes when she first took his hand.

Slowly, he reached behind her head and gently tugged the tied that held her buns. A cascade of chestnut hair fell around her face. With her hair down, Rey looked younger. Vulnerable.

Rey was searching his face, too. Sure that this was a trick. Some cruel manipulation to seduce her to the Dark Side. But it wasn’t. He just wanted to make sure she was okay. Rey had been on her own for so long. She deserved to have someone looking out for her.

She climbed under the covers and Kylo pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. Sleep was already pulling her down; her eyes fluttered as she fought to stay awake.

“Goodnight, Ben,” she murmured dreamily. He smiled down at her, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

“Goodnight, Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this soft little drabble!
> 
> Comments and kudos are food for my soul and help me decide which drabbles to write next!


	12. A family adrift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia Organa was going to kill a man. Specifically, she was going to kill her idiot husband for dragging her on this trip with him without thinking things through. She groaned and let her head fall back into the headrest. 
> 
> _I just wanted to get some work done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: "I may be an idiot, but I'm _your_ idiot."
> 
> Wow this drabble has been kicking my ass! I think I finally got it to a place where I don't hate it. I wish we could have seen more of the Organa Solo family being a family, but if LF won't deliver then I'll do it myself

Leia Organa was going to kill a man. Specifically, she was going to kill her idiot husband for dragging her on this trip with him without thinking things through. She groaned and let her head fall back into the headrest. 

_I just wanted to get some work done,_ she thought miserably. She had been working on a report for the Senate about the deconstruction of Empirical factories in the Outer Rim. 

Outside the viewport, the stars blinked in the distance. She would never get used to the vastness of space. It had never felt like home. Not like it did for Han. He relished the emptiness. Said it was a promise of anything and everything the galaxy had to offer.

Han was currently fixing the ship. Leia didn’t fully understand why their repairs had to be so damn noisy. Her temples throbbed, her feet ached, she desperately needed sleep and the only reason they were drifting through the black aimlessly was because of-

“HAN! Get your scruffy ass down here.” Her shout echoed sharply on the metal interior of the _Falcon,_ giving her voice an edge she hadn’t intended.

There was a loud _clang_ as Han dropped whatever tool he had been holding. With a deep breath, she shoved herself up out of the captain’s chair and made her way through the Falcon’s narrow corridors. There was a distant thud and _oof_ as he slipped and fell on his face. Leia was standing next to the dejarik table with her hands on her hips. Han skidded around the corner, sliding to a stop before he ran to her.

“Leia, what happened? Are you okay?” Han’s eyes were wide with concern. Leia folded her arms.

“What happened? You mean besides this whole disaster of a vacation?” She saw the blow land, Han visibly wincing as guilt wrote itself across his face. He pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on her head as he sighed.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry. This wasn’t how this trip was supposed to go.”

“I know.” Leia grimaced. “I’m just a little stressed. Work has been a nightmare.” Han pulled back enough to scowl down at her. The twinkle in his eyes told her he wasn’t serious.

“Princess, you know overworking yourself is bad for the baby.” Her hands settled on her stomach, feeling the life within her flutter. 

“He knows you’re here,” Leia said with a smile.

Han knelt in front of her, his expression reverent as he gingerly placed a hand over the swell of his wife’s stomach. When their baby kicked again, Han gasped. His eyes were shining with utter joy.

It made Leia’s breath catch.

“Hey, kid,” he whispered softly. “It’s your dad. I hope you’re comfy in there. Before we know it you’ll be out here with us. I can’t wait to meet you. Me and Chewie are going to teach you how to fly, and shoot blasters and flirt with cute girls-”

“You’re an idiot,” Leia laughed, smacking his shoulder. “Why in the world did I marry you?” Han beamed up at her.

“I may be an idiot, Leia. But I’m _your idiot._ ” She kissed him sweetly.

“I love you.” Han flashed her his rogue’s smile.

“I know.” He looked down at his hand still on her belly. “We both do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leaving comments and kudos helps me immensely


	13. Hangovers (and the kindness of Hux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I should never have broken into the Corellian whiskey,_ Kylo thought ruefully. He was fully prepared to head back to his own rooms and wait out the headache in peace, but his vision was shattered by an acerbic voice from the other side of the room.
> 
> “How are you feeling, sunshine?”
> 
> Kylo winced. Hux’s voice was overbright. Purposeful, judging from the shit-eating grin on his face. Kylo had never seen Hux so happy. He grunted in response. Mostly to avoid an undue conversation with the man he hated most. But Kylo Ren wasn’t that lucky.
> 
> “You look like you spent the night on Nar Shaddaa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: "I don't need your judgement."
> 
> My headcanon is that Kylo actually has a really high alcohol tolerance, it's just that when he does drink he goes _hard_. I love writing these angry idiots!

Kylo ducked into the officer’s mess hall, cringing away from the harsh lights when they clicked on. _Too fucking bright._ He slunk over to the counter, pouring himself a steaming mug of caf. Hopefully it would ease the migraine that pounded in his skull. He took a sip of the bitter liquid. He was beyond caring as it scalded his tongue and throat and left him gasping. Once he had drained half of his drink, he let his hands fall to the countertop and groaned heavily.

_I should never have broken into the Corellian whiskey,_ Kylo thought ruefully. He was fully prepared to head back to his own rooms and wait out the headache in peace, but his vision was shattered by an acerbic voice from the other side of the room.

“How are you feeling, sunshine?”

Kylo winced. Hux’s voice was overbright. Purposeful, judging from the shit-eating grin on his face. Kylo had never seen Hux so happy. He grunted in response. Mostly to avoid an undue conversation with the man he hated most. But Kylo Ren wasn’t that lucky.

“You look like you spent the night on Nar Shaddaa.” Hux leaned forward, lacing his fingers together.

“Feels like it,” Kylo muttered.

“What was the special occasion?” He glared at Hux. It only broadened the man’s smile. “Are we feeling bad about the scavenger?”

Kylo didn’t let his anger show on his face. It was unnerving how Hux unfailingly zeroed in on his biggest fears and insecurities. He _had_ been drinking because of Rey. Their bond had gone silent after Crait. He had tried to open their bond again and again. He failed. The whiskey helped. He had drained his caf. Squinting at the empty mug, Kylo wondered if he had ever been as hungover.

He poured another cup.

Hux, meanwhile, had stepped around the table until he was right in front of him. The man looked him up and down, nose wrinkling in distaste.

“You smell like a bar mat,” he told him.

“I don’t need your judgement.”

“Too bad.”

“Why are you even talking to me?” Kylo snapped.

“Unfortunately, the war doesn’t stop just because you have a hangover, Supreme Leader. There’s a meeting with the generals of the First Order in an hour. Your presence is required, of course.”

Kylo groaned. He wasn’t going to survive such a dull and interminable discussion. Hux’s smirk faded to something verging on pity. He dropped a small packet onto the counter next to Kylo’s mug. 

“Hangover kit,” he responded when he saw Kylo’s confusion. “Put it in some water. Should kill the headache in a few minutes.” Kylo took it from him. The hated he had for Hux cooled a little bit. He felt- gratitude.

“Why are you helping me?” he whispered.

“If you aren’t at peak performance it reflects poorly on the entirety of the First Order. You’ll be seen as weak, which will encourage talks of coups. I’d rather avoid an upheaval in our leadership so soon after losing Snoke. Wouldn’t you?” 

Kylo blinked in surprise. Was Hux actually _helping_ him? Surely there was some ulterior motive. Kylo skimmed his thoughts, amazed to find the general genuine. Hux turned to leave and he felt like he had to say something.

“Hux.”

“What is it, Ren?”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm going to keep trying to post daily, but I'm also working on a long form fic so I might miss some uploads.
> 
> Comments and kudos are very helpful and appreciated!


	14. Putting sorrow on the farthest place on my shelf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She turns away from him, unable to meet his gaze. She didn’t want pity. Especially not from Armitage Hux. He sighs. Ignoring him, Rose screws her eyes shut and lets the tears stream down her cheeks.
> 
> Nothing is the same without Paige. The galaxy doesn’t make sense anymore.
> 
> A weight settles beside her, and Rose starts when she realizes that Hux is sitting next to her with his knees folded up to his chin.
> 
> “You know, it’s okay to cry.” She blinks at him.
> 
> “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew it has been a long minute since I was able to update this! So sorry guys, as you know life is really weird right now and my mental health has become a top priority. But due to some stuff in my personal life, I found motivation to write some soft Gingerflower. It's not polished and certainly not perfect, but I'm happy with it.
> 
> Prompt: “You know, it’s okay to cry.”

It’s times like this when Rose misses Paige the most. 

The ship is bustling-the Resistance is small and whenever they travel it seems as though they have to cram as many of them into as few ships as possible. This means that no matter where Rose goes, she runs into _someone._ There’s only one place on this entire kriffing ship where people aren’t-his rooms. But Rose can feel the pinch in her throat and the stinging behind her eyes that warns of tears and she’d rather cry in front of him than her peers. 

The door to the room slides open with a smooth _whir_ and Rose steps inside. The prisoner’s head snaps up-a biting remark primed on his lips before he catches sight of her-eyes watering, lower lip trembling between her teeth.

“Ms. Tico-” he starts.

“Don’t,” Rose growls. “I don’t need your pity. But your room is the only place where no one is going to bother me so I’m staying.”

He doesn’t look like he knows what to say to that. 

She sniffles and heads to the opposite side of the room, her back hitting the wall as she sinks onto the floor. Even through her watery eyes she can see that his appearance is pristine. Even without the hair gel he somehow manages to look elegant in his beautiful black coat.

He opens his mouth to speak. Rose braces for the jeers. But none come.

“Are you alright?” His voice is soft-softer than she’s ever heard it and it hardly sounds like the fearsome general.

“I’m fine, Hux.” 

“You’re crying,” he points out. Rose shoots him a vicious glare.

“I know. Just, leave me alone. Please.” She turns away from him, unable to meet his gaze. She didn’t want pity. Especially not from Armitage Hux. He sighs. Ignoring him, Rose screws her eyes shut and lets the tears stream down her cheeks.

Nothing is the same without Paige. The galaxy doesn’t make sense anymore.

A weight settles beside her, and Rose starts when she realizes that Hux is sitting next to her with his knees folded up to his chin.

“You know, it’s okay to cry.” She blinks at him.

“What?”

“It’s not a weakness. It just means you’re human. Losing people you lo—you care about isn’t easy. Stars know I cried when my mother died.”

Rose sniffs and rubs at her face. “You did?”

Hux nods. “My father of course told me that soldiers don’t cry. I remember attending her funeral and hiding the bruises.”

Rage flares in Rose’s belly. No child deserves that-not even Armitage Hux.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers. Hux shrugs a little.

“He died a long time ago. I’m free from him. But not from grief. It was your sister, wasn’t it? The one you lost.” _How does he know?_ But Rose doesn’t really care. She’s too tired to care.

“Paige,” Rose breathes. “She died so we could all escape. She was a hero. And I just miss her so much-” Fresh sobs seize her and Rose buries her face in her arms. 

His hand lightly rests on her shoulder-an awkward attempt at comfort. His fingers move gently, tracing over her shoulder and to her surprise Rose finds it soothing. So she lets him.

“I’m sorry, Rose,” Hux whispers.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and sticking by me! I appreciate you more than I can put into words. Kudos and comments are a balm in these weird times. Take care of yourselves <3


End file.
